


New Dealer

by Scribe_de_la_Vie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lena's got a bit of a time crunch, Magic AU, Non-Drug Dealer Kara, Potions, Spells & Enchantments, Witch AU, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_de_la_Vie/pseuds/Scribe_de_la_Vie
Summary: Lena finds herself in need of a new dealer in the middle of the night, and Kara is happy to help her out.





	New Dealer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt, as a sort of gift for four-eyed-fancy on tumblr.  
> This is an AU with no super powers, but some powers might be involved...

Kara woke to a sharp rap at the door and glanced blearily over to see 3:15 blinking at her through the darkness. With a heavy sigh, she heaved herself up and out of bed, grabbing a robe so that she could look slightly appropriate when answering the door. By the time she unbolted the door and poked her head out, her visitor had her arms crossed and was tapping a foot impatiently.

The woman before her gave a brief, cursory smile before launching in. “I need a new dealer. Mine got busted and I heard that you might be able to help me out.”

Confusion twisted in Kara’s chest, before realizing what the woman probably meant. “Come on in.” Kara opened the door wider and stood to the side as her visitor swept into the apartment. “What exactly do you need?” Kara went over to the keurig and set a cup to brew, she was probably going to be up for a while.

The woman sighed and said “I started working on something before I checked my stocks and I need a few things so that I can finish my potion before it blows up. I have most of the ingredients, but I’ll need at least a few grams of beetle toe, a crow feather, and a few toadflax flowers. The rest I can scrounge together myself.” She looked startled for a moment. “I’m sorry, my name is Lena, I did mean to introduce myself, I’m just in a bit of a rush.”

Kara mentally tallied all of the ingredients that Lena had listed, hoping not to forget anything as she held out her hand, “My name is Kara. I can definitely help you out. No one really wants an explosion before the sun even rises.”

Lena gingerly took her hand, “I can pay you now. I really do appreciate it. So does my cat.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to let your cat down,” Kara laughed out. She walked over to one of the larger drawers in her kitchen and took out the false bottom filled with aluminum foil and mesh bags to reveal her semi-stocked supply. She was rather proud of her sneaking skills. Witchcraft hadn’t been legal in the United States for the last 15 years, ever since one warlock had used his powers to commit acts of terror. “Let me see…” She took one of the little bags and started filling it with each of the ingredients that she remembered, checking every so often with Lena to make sure that she was portioning out enough of everything.

“So how did your dealer get busted? I don’t mean to pry, but I’d like to avoid their mistakes.” Kara really did hope she’d been careful enough, but there was no telling with the way that the police had been cracking down on magical practitioners lately. They even called all practitioners witches, and that couldn’t be further from the truth. You wouldn’t call all people who believed in a higher power christians, would you?

Really, at least one in ten citizens is a natural witch, how do they expect to suppress all of it? Even then, there are those who choose it, and experts are still skeptical of the ability to choose it without some sort of natural ability or inclination. There wasn’t much that a small time candle and herb dealer could do about that, but she was resisting in her own little way.

Kara gathered up the ingredients, sorted neatly into little bags and handed them over to Lena. “Beetle toe, your crow fethers, and toadflax flowers. Is that everything?”

Lena nodded, taking the bags in one hand while digging into her purse with the other. She came out with $150, a little bit more than the going rate for what she’d gotten, and Kara had an idea. She took the pile of money and sorted $80 out of it, handing the rest back to Lena. “I have a proposition. This is about what I would pay for all of that from my supplier. I’m willing to sell to you at my rate if you give me at least a few vials of whatever potion you make with my ingredients.” At Lena’s Look of surprise, she went on, “Do we have a deal?”

Lena’s eyes hardly left her eyebrows, but she nodded. “Why? That’s really generous, you do know that I sell most of my potions, right? This can’t be totally fair to you.”

Kara laughed. “I make enough to more than subsist with just my little business. I have a freelance writing job on the side. I don’t really need more, but I’m willing to compromise. For each batch you buy from me and for each potion you make, I’m going to need a story.”

“A story? Just a story?” Lena didn’t look convinced.

“Just a story. I get a little bit bored on my own-” Lena choked on a little gasp and Kara hurried to correct her, “Not  _ alone _ , I just… I have my colleagues, magical and not. I have a few friends that I collaborate with. I have a sister. I just don’t really get out much, and I think you’d be… interesting to know.”

Lena still looked a bit stunned, but she nodded and a genuine smile slowly spread across her face. “Alright then Kara. I’ll be back tomorrow some time with some of my potion…. If nothing explodes! I’m so sorry, I need to get back, but I will come back for more ingredients tomorrow!”

Just as quickly and unexpectedly as she had appeared, Lena fled out of the apartment, leaving Kara’s curiosity in her wake.

Kara looked down at her freshly brewed coffee and the clock. It was only 3:25. She stared ruefully after the coffee that was most likely wasted as she stumbled her way back to bed, switching off the lights as she went. As tired as she’d been earlier - and as much as she’d wanted to stay asleep - she couldn’t seem to fall asleep, not with all of the questions swirling through her head.

o~O~o

Kara was blearily staring down into her coffee once again, this time seven hours later at nearly 11am, when she heard another rap at her door. This time, she was dressed and looked like a normal - ok, maybe not so normal - human being. She hadn’t really had much time or control of her mental faculties last night to focus on the absolutely gorgeous looks of Lena - or the little faces that she made - but for the first time in a while, she’d actually dreamed. Of Lena, laughing. Of Lena, smiling at her. Of holding hands. Of doing spells together.  _ Of kissing her _ , but that wasn’t really one that she wanted to think about too hard.

Kara rushed to the door, shaking the dreams from her mind, hoping that when she didn’t have sleepiness as an excuse she wouldn’t look and sound like a total head case.

When she opened the door, Lena was beaming at her, flushed and a little bit out of breath. “I finished. No explosions. Well, one explosion, but only the one I meant to make.” She shoved a few vials of a white, shimmering potion, almost like liquid mother of pearl into Kara’s hands. “That’s a vanquishing potion. I made it to take care of this warlock that’s been messing around in my territory. I tried to bind his powers, but he was on to me, and I only had a few days to do it. That’s why I made it so quickly that I wasn’t checking my stocks.”

Kara gingerly placed the vials onto the table. She was definitely happy to have them, but they were something to be careful with. They’d make a nice addition to her woefully understocked offensive potion stores. “Thank you! I’ve actually needed something like that, I was running low, myself.”

Lena grinned and walked a little bit further into the apartment, taking it in like she hadn’t the night before. Thankfully, even in her far more stylish clothes, she didn’t seem to judge Kara’s decor - generously deemed  _ cozy _ by Winn.

Kara followed her and flopped down onto her couch, patting the seat beside her. “So, do you have a story for me?” 

Lena’s smile faltered at that, but quickly returned as she set herself down gently on the couch with 100% more grace than Kara thought herself at all capable of. “I oversimplified my explanation earlier. Yes, there was a warlock messing with my territory and the people in it, but I knew him. He was a friend of my brother’s, and has been continuing with their efforts even after Lex went to prison.” Lena looked down at her hands, fidgeting with them and refusing to meet Kara’s eyes.

Kara gasped at that. Never would she have guessed that Lena was a  _ Luthor _ . But Kara swallowed her surprise and took Lena’s hand. “So, I guess we haven’t fully introduced ourselves. I’m Kara Danvers.”

“Lena Luthor,” she said with a weak smile.

“So, Lena Luthor, how did that vanquishing go?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a part of a collection of witch supercorp and supergirl au's and only some of them will be connected, but they'll all be witchy and supernatural. No super powers.  
> This is unbeta'd so feel free to volunteer or offer constructive criticism.


End file.
